


love is a verb

by loveleedstolarry



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, idk how good you all will think it is, idk how old rosie is, idk what this is, not meant to be taken seriously, probably not that good, so you can just decide for yourselves based off the 'paper', something i've wanted to write for a long time though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveleedstolarry/pseuds/loveleedstolarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Love is that one time Daddy let Papa draw a cat face on him for Halloween last month."</i>
</p><p>or the one where Louis and Harry's daughter's class is given an assignment to say what they think love is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is a verb

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah, i just don't feel like studying and i've been wanting to write something like this for a while. just a little drabble. less than 1k. hope you enjoy it! (probably overused the word 'love', 'papa' and 'daddy' oops. title based off the john mayer song but i really love [this cover](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uaEyaws2vJA) of it

**What is love?**  
A paper by Rosie Anne Styles Tomlinson  
  
 _Love is when Papa wakes Daddy up with breakfast in bed, even when it’s not even his birthday. Love is when Daddy tells me how bad Papa’s jokes are but laughs at them anyway. Love is when Papa carries Daddy to bed when he falls asleep during Movie Night. Love is Daddy picking popcorn out of Papa’s hair after me and him threw it at him. Love is the little kiss Daddy gives Papa whenever Papa trips and Daddy catches him (I think sometimes Papa does it on purpose because sometimes he will look at me and wink). Love is when Papa and me make dinner and Papa will let Daddy pretend he’s helping, even though he’s really not. Love is Papa kissing Daddy’s finger whenever he burns himself on the stove (that happens a lot). Love is forehead kisses. Love is when Papa brings home flowers for Daddy “just because.” Love is when Daddy bought Papa that funny looking hat even though he didn’t like it but Papa did. Love is all the pictures Daddy has of us at his work place. Love is that one time Daddy let Papa draw a cat face on him for Halloween last month. Love is that time Papa showed me how boys propose by demonstrating with Daddy. Love is when Daddy cried when Papa very seriously recited a long list of reasons of why he loved Daddy and then asked him to marry him. Later that day, Daddy told me that that is exactly what Papa told him before asking him to marry him._  
  
 _Love isn’t_ always _easy though._  
  
 _Because love is hearing Daddy and Papa fight and then watching Papa stomp over to the couch and go to sleep there. But love is hearing Daddy creeping out at night to put a blanket over Papa so he doesn’t get cold. Love is when Papa and Daddy cry when Daddy says “I’m sorry.” Love is Daddy pulling Papa and me closer when mean people shout bad words at us on the street. Love is when Papa held Daddy when he cried after my Aunt died in a car crash last year. Love is when Papa started working more jobs because something bad was happening to our money. Love is when Daddy sat up with me all night waiting for the storm to pass and Papa to come home. Love is when Daddy held Papa’s hand for a week straight while Papa was asleep at the doctors. Love is when Daddy hit Papa (but not really though!) when he woke up and said a bad word and then told Papa to never do that again because how was he supposed to live without him._  
  
 _What love really is though is when Papa and me begged Daddy for a cat for, like, a long time and came home one day to find Tinkerbell (that’s our cat!)_  
  
 _Love is all the drawings Daddy and Papa have on themselves._  
  
 _Love is whenever Daddy or Papa say ‘hi’ the other one will always say ‘oops’ (even if it doesn’t make sense to say it)._  
  
 _Love is egg on toast every day._

**Author's Note:**

> hope this wasn't too terrible. you can find me at loveleedstolarry on tumblr! x


End file.
